looking for paradise
by Camille-gisel
Summary: bueno esta es otra loca idea y espero que participen si no moriré okno pues pero espero que en verdad participen y disfruten de su estadía con los bombonazos de khr :DD VENGAN Y VEANLO EL TEATRO DE KHR COMIENZA!
1. Chapter 1

Holaa se que me quieren matar porque el de Xanxus no estuvo bien… y no he actualizado pero prometo que para el sábado subo el de Squalo y el de Fran y el siguiente el de Gokudera y Byakuran…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

ESPERO QUE PARTICIPEN CHICAS :DD Y MEJOR MANDEN UN REVIEW DE PREFERNCIA!

Pero por ahora hare una historia de personajes si quieren participar dejen su ficha que tiene que ser algo así ( aclarando que esta es mi ficha) :DD:

PAREJA: Hibari kyoya

Nombre: CAMILLE GISEL ASHENBERT (Camille G. A shenbert)

FISICO: una chica delgada pero pequeña de 1:57, tez suave y blanca(no palida) ojos no muy grandes y un poco afilados color acua, cabello largo hasta la cadera y ondulado color caramelo(como ente castaño claro y naranja).

PERSONALIDAD: es serena, suele hablar lo justo, ahh, pero hay veces en las que le da la locura y le encanta la adrenalina que incluso llega hace cosas que un humano común y corriente no haría. consigue siempre lo que quiere, es muy vengativa sobre todo si es por alguien que le importa.

ES PARIENTE DE ALGUIEN: Tsuna (¿Cómo? Quien sabe pero si :DD)

TALENTOS: sabe hablar 7 idiomas (español. ingles, japones, suizo, francés, italiano, latín.) toca el violín, piano, de vez en cuando la guitarra, gimnasia rítmica, equitación, ballet, dibujar, pintar, todo tipo de defensa personal y sabe cocinar.

ARMAS: katana doble (su favorita), dagas, arco, guadaña doble, latigo, cadenas.  
mini metralleta uzi, revolver y un franco tirador.

LLAMAS O OTROS PODERES: su ojo izquierdo (bendix oculos) se torna color carmesí con el sello de maldición que tiene en su muñeca derecha(sin el sello de restrincion), vectores(como lucy ) tiene la llama del fuego fauto (llamas color morado con negro) es una sper, llamas de la trinidad de la noche(llamas completamente negras que no se extinguen por nada y con cualquier roce se quema)En su brazo derecho tiene la espada de lirio( gladiolus).

CAJA ARMA: darzee hembra loba color blanco y en máxima transformación se combierte en Skyler. Darkmoon macho ligre ( leon-tigre).

HISTORIA: toda su vida siempre estuvo separada de su familia (Sawada) ya que tenia poderes de sper (psíquicos) y era como un iman para las energias explosivas por lo tanto se le dio un anillo que complementa con su sello es dueña de una empresa mundialmente reconosida. Fue entrenada por vindicare (¿?) y otras personas igual de salvajes…en un tipo fue secuetrada por la familia Estraneo que experimento con ella y otras 63 niñas mas dándole así el benedix oculos (XD culos) y ajam….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bueno el siguiente capitulo avisare que guapotes viola… ejem personajes ya están elegido plis apúntense :D.

camille-fuera :D


	2. trailer

Bieno chica este no es el capitulo… le voy a informa quienes ya están ocupados:

REBORN: POR NATSUKI RYU (Miu-Chan5)

YAMAMOTO TAKESHI: POR GINA HAKURE (MereMitsukyTaiyouka)

DINO CAVALLONE:POR ROSALIE VON EINSWALD( Ankoku No ojou-sama)

FRAN: POR ANIRA BLACK (sheblunar)

FON: POR SUON KOUGYOKU

TSUNA: POR NEOKYO KURAMA

ENMA: POR MIABI SIGIYAME (Kadiveti)

VERDE: SKAY CLOVER (Nadhi-yoshida)

SQUALO SUPERBI: POR ROSELYNE ELIEEN LIDDEL (Rin Tao)

HIBARI KYOYA: POR CAMILLE G. ASHENBERT ( yo)

Tráiler( de los personajes con pareja que tengo):

-quien demonios se cae por una hormiga!- gritaba una joven pelirroja exaltada.

-dino- dijeron todos al unisono.

-hey es no es cier…- cae con una hormiga y todos hacen palmface.

…

-waaaa! Porque me tiene que pasar esto justamente a mi!- gritaba la de cabellos morados mientra corria por su vida.

-no te quejes, es parte de este mini entrenamiento- dijo un serio Reborn.

La peli-morada lo tomo de la mano y le puso unas esposas. Si ella moria ahí el lo haría con ella.

….

-hola gina-chan- dijo sonriendo un pelinegro.

-y-yamamoto-san que… que hace aquí?- pregunto la chica un tanto sonrrojada.

-nada en especial…. Puedo probar uno- pregunto y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero viste como se hacercaba a el paste que Bianchi había hecho para Reborn y luego todo fue en camaralenta….

….

-Anira sempai devera de ser mas cuidadosa cuando usa faldas y usa eso movimientos exatranos…. Se pueden ver otras cosas- dijo un poco sonrrojado si perder su voz monótona.

….

Bien me canse de escribir trailers les dejo eso

Camille fuera

¿mas participantes?, si tienen ideas o cosas que les gusta que pasaran envíemelo por un mp gracias :DD


	3. el comienzo de todo

Primer capítulo de looking for paradise :DD y chicas aun pueden mandar sus occ's

Así que empezamos con la historia marciana número… ehi:)

Aclaración los personajes que aparecen en khr no son míos son de amano-san y tampoco las occs solo Camille ammm ammm y nutella en un pan….y aquí todas somos niñas pequeñas e "inofensivas" (cof cof salvajes)

La historia se va ir narrando de oc en oc y de vez en cuando será en tercera persona

Yo empezare narrando este capítulo.

Enjoy.

...El comienzo de todo…

Tic toc tic toc…

Sonaba el maldito reloj de la sala una y otra vez frustrándome cada vez más, había una trece chicas y un chico en la misma sala que yo, en medio una mesa que contenía quince sobres y cuando entre pude percibir el mío, pero nos dijeron que esperáramos a que "el" llegara y nos diera instrucciones.

Nadie hablaba, y no es como si yo o los demás tuviéramos algo que decir. Mi vista iba de un lugar a otro donde pude ver a una niña con gafas de sol, lo cual se me hizo algo patético porque dios aquí no habías sol!, seguí con mis pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver varios señores de edad.

-buenos días jóvenes- dijo uno de los rucos- se preguntaran que hacen aquí ¿no es cierto?-cuestiono sin dejar responder- bien pues antes de decirles el porqué están aquí me presentare- hizo una breve pausa- soy Timoteo o bien conocido como Vongola nono, y ellos son mis guardianes y él es el jefe de CEDEF, pero apuesto que eso no les interesa en mas ni saben de que hablo por supuesto que no son unos…-

-no nos trates como tontos ni mucho menos como ignorantes Vongola- sentencio una de las niñas de cabello largo y rojizo y ojos acua.

El viejo sonrió cálidamente que raramente me hizo sentir en casa- como lo espera de ti Cassio Eisemes Regard, bien a todos ustedes los seleccionamos rigurosamente para que cuiden o vigilen a la siguiente generación Vongola, Shimon, A algunos o porque no a todos los arcoballenos y a varia.

-con que beneficio ¿o hay algo aparte?-pregunto el niño de cabello café.

-poco a poco les daremos información y otras cosas, por favor tomen la carpeta con su nombre.

En cuanto dijo eso todos sin excepción tomamos nuestra debida carpeta.

_**Camille Gisel Ashenbert.**_

_**Por medio de la presente quedas a cargo de supervisar y vigilar a:**_

_**Mukuro Rokudo.**_

_**Que vive en Kokuyo Japón deberás entregar reportes a CEDEF cada vez de los avances y errores que tenga tu protegido.**_

_**Información necesaria de Mukuro Rokudo:**_

_**Edad: 12**_

_**Familia: casi toda muerta a excepción de su media hermana Natsuki Ryu**_

_**Gustos: piñas **_

_**Su familia murió…**_blah,blah,blah tendría tiempo de leerlo después así que solo me hacia la que lo leía mientras lo que realmente hacia era observar a los demás y me di cuenta que unos que otros hacían lo mismo que yo, hasta que Nono nos llamo la atención hacia un proyector.

-Gina Hakuren, tú te encargaras de Enma Kozato co ya has visto en tu registro- la miro- en el tienes toda información que te puede ayudar a saber lo que quieras de el.- Miabi Sugiyame, te encargaras de Hibari kyoya, Samantha Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro o Nagi, Naru Kumogaki, te encargaras de Gokudera Hayato, Ana Cisneros, te encargaras de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Cassio Eisemes Regard, estas a cargo de Yamamoto Takeshi, Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, estas a cargo de Sasagawa Ryohei, Camille Gisel Ashenbert, estas a cargo de Mukuro Rokudo… chico realmente espero que cuiden de la siguiente generación Vongola. Ahora sigamos con las guardianas de los arcoballenos…- hizo otra pausa.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no son muy chicos como pare dirigir una gran mafia?, ¿no falta un guardián?, realmente tengo que preguntar.

-Natsuki Ryu, vigilaras a Reborn,- wao, alto… que no que Natsuki Ryu es… ¿la media hermana de la piña andante? Tengo que hablar con ella- Skay Clover, de verde, Ren Hyu, te encargas de Fon. Ahora las de varia- volvió a hacer una pausa.

-Rosalie von Einswald, te encargas de Dino Cavallone, sé que no es de varia pero igual estarás en Italia; Alizze Labaccio te encargaras de Fran, Anira Black, te encargas de Belphegore. – nos miro a todos- una cosa mas no irán así como si nada hacia ellos estarán entrenando por tres años para que no puedan ser detectados ni nada, en esos tres años espero que se conozcan y se hagan amigos y si se que faltan personas para los guardianes pero de ellos ustedes no se preocupen es nuestro asunto así que pueden conocerse no sean tímidos, me despido- cuando ya se iba se detuvo.- otra cosa más en esta casa privada estarán entrenando y cosas así, así que siéntanse libres de estar donde gusten- dijo y se retiro.

Ehh bueno si vamos a estas 3 años juntos entrenando será mejor hacer amigos… empezando con Natsuki Ryu.

-hola… Natsuki Ryu-san- le hable, si bien sabía que en Japón eran muy formales con esos suplementos.

-hola…supongo… quien eres?- me pregunto

-Camille…-

-lo siento, solo estoy algo…distraída- me dijo con una sonrisa falsa, si bien lo sabía porque era la misma sonrisa que yo suelo ponerle a las personas.

-ahh- suspire- realmente no tienes que forzarte para hablarme si no quieres está bien- le asegure.

- no es eso, es solo que al escuchar el nombre de "el"- me dijo en tono un poco bajo

-¿Mukuro Rokudo?- le pregunte y pareció estremecerse.

-eres muy atenta- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-para nada es solo que me toco vigilarlo y tu nombre venia ahí así que pensé en hablarte eso es todo- le dije.

-bien además de eso si vamos estar los quince juntos por tres años es mejor comenzar a conocernos y no se tal vez nos hagamos amigas… verdad- me dijo con una sonrisa un poco más realista a lo que correspondí con una igual.

-hola! Soy Ana Cisneros!- gusto en conocerlas- dijo sonriendo muy alegremente-ah sí y ella es Samantha Yamamoto –

Y así fue una larga presentación de chicos, después de eso las sirvientas nos llevaron a nuestros cuartos correspondientes el mío estaba en medio de Miabi Sugiyame y Gina Hakuren en la orilla derecha estaba Skay Clover y en la orilla izquierda estaba Anira Black , y para ser sincera este modo de acomodarnos me olía a gato encerrado, pero aun así de verdad quería hacerme su amiga…

Bueno eso es el primer capítulo otra cosa la narración va a ser a surte (el papelito que saque mi mando mágica) así que bueno también va a ser del primer año que estemos juntos… gracias por leer soy feliz con sus reviews, el siguiente capítulo habrá comedia y ajam :DD

¿REVIEWS O PIÑAS?

Camille fuera


End file.
